particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ibutho Royal Family
The Ibutho Royal Family was the ruling dynasty of Ibutho. It consisted of the Monarch (isiZulu: Inkosi) and the Monarch's blood and conjugal relatives with the ranks of Queen Mother (isiZulu:'' Indlovukazi''), Queen (isiZulu: Inkosikazi), and Prince (isiZulu: umNtanenkosi and umNtwana). __TOC__ 'Blood Royals' Under Shabangu House Law, blood relatives of the Monarch were said to be, 'of the blood royal undoubted' (isiZulu: Ngokungangabazeki egazini 'wasebukhosini). The appendage, 'undoubted,' was in reference to the House of Shabangu's matrileneal succession whereby descendants of male dynasts were barred from ascension to the throne. Accordingly, determination of blood relation to the Ibutho Monarch for dynastic purposes depended on dynasts' relations to the Monarch's mother and her matralineal descendants and antecedents. The Monarch's matralineal blood relatives were members of the Royal Family from birth if born with the titles Prince, Queen Mother, Queen Regnant, or King, or from accession if succeeding to the same titles. 'Blood Royals Prior to 3643' Prior to King Mlungisi's introduction of matrilineal succession in 3643, membership in the Royal Family was determined by patrilineal relation to the Monarch. Though barred from succession by the change, dynasts qualifying under the old succession law were not stripped of titles and remain members of the Royal Family as a result. The last dynast to whom this status applied, HRH The Princess Thabisa, daughter of Inkosi Shabangu the Elder, died in 3654. 'Royals By Marriage' Following constitutional reforms in 3644, spouses of blood Princes were granted courtesy use of their spouses' rank prefixed by gendered honorifics, i.e., Mrs. Prince HUSBAND'S NAME, and Mr. Princess WIFE'S NAME. Wives of the King enjoy continued use of the rank Queen (isiZulu: inkosikazi yenkosi), though the amendment revoked Queen Slindile's use of the rank Queen Mother due to her son Prince Zonke's disqualification from the succession. The amendment did not specify titles for spouses of Queens Regnant and the Queen Mother. Such consorts would presumably continue use of previously-granted courtesy ranks if their spouses were previously Princesses, or employ titles newly-granted by the incumbent Monarch. This speculation has not been tested however, since the only spouse to whom it would apply, Queen Mother Ethwasa I's husband, died before his wife's accession. The 3644 amendment granting courtesy use of titles for Prince-rank spouses referenced only opposite-gender spouses. The palace and government have implemented no policy regarding Prince Zonke's same-sex spouse, Phila Mathebula, so his Royal Family membership status and use of any related titles is uncertain. Mrs. Prince Xhegu and Mrs. Prince Felokwakhe have continued courtesy use of thier husbands' ranks since their deaths. This practice would presumably be extended to future widowed and widower Royal consorts. Prominent Deceased Members Non-Royal Relatives The 3644 constitutional reforms limit the rank of Prince to the Monarch's children, heir apparent, and heirs eventual, children of the Monarch's heirs apparent and eventual, the Queen Mother's children, heir, and heirs eventual, and children of the Queen Mother's heirs apparent and eventual. As a result, many close relatives of the Monarch are excluded from the Royal Family, including all direct descendants of a male Monarch after his children, and many nephews, nieces, and cousins ranked highly in the line of succession. Family Tree Category:Monarchy of Ibutho Category:Noble families Category:Dynasties Category:Artanian noble families